I Didn't See Her Passing
by patricia51
Summary: An appearance on iCarly leads to new encounters, now and possibly in the future for Tori and Carly. Companion story to "I Didn't See That Coming". Femslash. Tori/Carly. Rated "M".


I Didn't See Her Passing by patricia51

(Companion story to "I Didn't See That Coming". An appearance on iCarly leads to new encounters, now and possibly in the future. Victorious/iCarly crossover. Femslash. Tori/Carly. Rated "M".)

I suppose ignoring Jade and being ignored by her is hardly anything new. But it's never been in circumstances like this. It's two in the morning in a strange apartment and Jade is completely and gloriously naked as she passes me in the hall with her head turned to examine the wall.

Of course I'm not in much better shape I suppose. The little pink nightie I snatched up from the foot of the bed when I got up to go to the bathroom doesn't even cover all of my butt. Not to mention that I didn't fasten it and even if I had the filmy lacework of the material seems designed more to show things off rather than cover anything up.

I must say that yesterday when Jade and I were boarding a plane to fly from Los Angeles to Seattle that even in my very wildest dreams nothing like this would have, could have, possibly occurred to me. But I'm certainly very glad that it did.

I was rather shocked when Lane paged me to his office three days ago. And then to hear him page Jade, well, I almost didn't go. After all, the last time we both were there was when she accused me of deliberately hitting her with the cane in acting class.

Yes we've come a long way since then. There are moments when it seems we are actually getting to be friends. Moments that are few and far between I have to admit but still. The rest of the time she seems to tolerate me and I suspect that's the best one can hope for with Jade. I wish it wasn't like that. For all he quirks and prickles I sense that Jade is an extremely interesting person I wish I knew better. She has to be or she never would be with Beck after all.

The summons wasn't anything like I thought it might be. It seemed that a very popular web show called "iCarly" had heard about Hollywood Arts and asked if it would be possible for a couple of students to appear on their show. Wonder of wonders, the School Board decided it would be a great idea, as the show has a huge audience and it would be great publicity. Why do we need publicity? Anyway they found the funds to send two people and for some reason it was decided Jade and I should go. So we did.

"Just don't speak to me Vega and we'll be fine." Jade being her normal charming self. And she got even better as the flight was delayed for several hours for heaven alone knows what reason. However once we got in the air and going she mellowed out and picked on the flight attendants instead of me. But her heart just wasn't in it I thought. I've seen her do much better.

She starts building back to form when our flight arrives so late that we don't have time to go to the hotel. All we can do is grab a cab and head to the address we were given. When we get there I'm kind of glad she's in a "Jade mood". This scruffy doorman tries to hold us up and act like an ass. He's never met anyone like Jade West, especially when she's on the warpath. When we find out where we need to go we leave him in a daze behind his desk wondering what hit him.

I compliment Jade on how she handled the jerk. She brushes it off but I've known her long enough to read her moods and I can tell she's rather pleased. I'm glad. It's much nicer to have her in a good mood and besides, it s rather fun to watch someone who actually deserves it get a tongue-lashing from her.

We arrive with just a little time to spare and meet Carly Shay, who is the person who started the web show and co-host. And it about sixty seconds we've become friends. Slender with a sparkling smile, long hair and a sunny mood. Why don't I go to school with someone like her? After five minutes I'm all but in love with her and we're chatting like friends of ten years.

Jade of course immediately feels about Carly like she does about me but she's rescued by the arrival of two feuding teens, a boy and a girl. From the complaints the boy is making I suspect that the new girl, Sam we find out, is going to be great friends with Jade. They both seem to be cut from the same piece of cloth. As we find out more about her, and the guy Freddie as well, it may even be that Sam tops Jade in some respects. After all, I don't think Jade has ever been to juvenile hall.

Freddie, the technical director, is a nice looking guy but I'm immediately wary of him. I can tell he has a crush on Carly and that's fine but I can tell that has NO hope of that ever happening and I think he knows it too. So he sort of hits on me. I mean I guess that's what he's doing by offering me raisin toast. But it's just a hair creepy.

Carly checks the time. "Oh gosh, we're on in five minutes." Talk about saved by the bell. We dash to the studio and I must say when Freddie goes into his technical director mode he's purely professional.

The skits Carly and Sam are a mixed bag. Some are VERY funny and others really don't do anything for me. But you can tell they put a lot of time and effort into this and the applause I give them is well deserved. Then it's our turn.

"Tonight," Carly announces, "we have special guests. All the way from Hollywood Arts High School in Los Angeles, Tori Vega and Jade West!"

Freddie hit a button and applause sounded. Well, like the song from the play of the same name say, "What are we living for? Applause, Applause!" I knew Jade would be perfect. Whatever else she can be at times she's above all else a professional when it comes to performing. She does the bird scene and absolutely knocks them dead. I sing my favorite standby "Make it Shine" and then Jade and I do the alphabet routine. It's quite fun. Then we settle into a question and answer session with the questions coming in via email.

By the time Freddie finally calls out "And we're clear!" I'm just about pooped. So while I avoid him as best I can as he follows me around with puppy dog eyes I call the hotel.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry but there are no reservations under either name you gave me or from your school or the Los Angeles County School Board. And with a convention here in town, two in fact I doubt you will find anything unless you travel out to the suburbs and look for a Day's inn. Goodbye."

I stare at my phone and then say several things that cause everyone else to look at me, in Jade's case with admiration and a bit of an "I didn't know you could talk like that" look on her face. However the admiration fades quickly when I announce what I just found out. She and I quickly come up with a few options for things to do when we get back to LA to whomever was supposed to make our reservations and didn't. Slow roasting over a fire seems to be our best idea. But that doesn't help us now.

"Tori you could stay with me," offers Freddie immediately.

Flashes of Trina with her wisdom teeth run through my mind as I debate which I would rather go through. The wisdom teeth win out. However I am quickly taken off the hook when Carly firmly announces that we will stay with her. Her brother Spencer is out of town so there's an extra bedroom.

The idea that I will be spending the night with Jade and sharing a bed with her almost makes me reconsider Freddie's offer. But then Sam announces she might as well stay too and Carly smiles happily.

"In that case Sam, you and Jade can have Spencer's room and Tori can stay with me."

That's better. So much better that I eagerly help Carly change the sheets and all on her brother's bed while Sam and Jade sit and work their way through Carly's refrigerator. They even seem to be starting to be friends. Will wonders never cease?

I carry my stuff to Carly's room. Wow, it's awesome. She explains it was a present from her brother after he burned up her room before. That calls for an explanation which she gives me. Well thank goodness for diamond encrusted watch bezels.

Still talking away ninety miles an hour we changed clothes for sleeping. I started to dig into my bag but Carly tossed me a bog old floppy t-shirt that was washed soft and smooth. I changed, piling my clothes on a handy chair to be packed up in the morning.

As I did Carly did too, although it being her bedroom she felt free to toss her clothes hither and yon. It just happened as I turned around she was hoisting the t-shirt she was going to wear over her head and for some reason my heart skipped a beat. It was a lovely sight. Her slender form was sideways to me, clad only in a pair of white bikini panties. She was standing slightly up on her toes so her legs were flexed, showing off their shapeliness. Her breasts were about the same size as mine, small but round and tipped with pink nipples. And were those nipples getting hard as though she was becoming arounsed? Why would that be? Then I realized that she was looking at the mirror on her dresser. A mirror that just might have been reflecting me while I was in the same state of undress that Carly now covered up by letting the t-shirt slide down her arms and body.

I shook my head and scolded myself. What in the world was I thinking? I'm not attracted to other women. Well, not really. I mean I love how they look and I remember holding Cat the night she and Jade set me up to win the Karaoke contest and the flash of Cat's eyes looking up into mine as she seemed to melt against me for just a moment. Cat IS very sexy and when I was singing in the restaurant to pay for the caviar Robbie ate I remember singing right to her and the look she gave me then gave me did something to me. But that's just Cat. That doesn't mean I should be looking at Carly like she's someone I'm attracted to.

Strangely, there seems to be tenseness in Carly now. Oh damn, I hope she didn't see me staring. I didn't mean anything by it. And yet as we settle on the bed and resume our chat I can't seem to stop looking at her, stop my eyes following those slender legs as they shift, and follow them up the curves now hidden under the floppy shirt but curves that my mind recalls in perfect detail.

I take a deep breath and try to relax, try to get my mind back on to our chatter. It would be silly to ruin a budding friendship with someone I really like just because for some reason my imagination is running away with me. Besides, Carly's legs are nothing like Cat's. They're longer and more slender and Cat's bottom is rounder and... Oh GOD STOP it Tori!

Okay, I'm a performer. I can concentrate. Play the role of a high school girl who is visiting a new friend that she really likes and is absolutely positively NOT thinking about her slender sexy body for some goodness knows what reason. I calm down and we head back into the apartment for some food and drink.

Carly has already briefed me on Sam and I returned the favor on Jade. So we're sort of surprised to see them still there talking away like friends. Well, maybe kindred spirits and all. We head back to Carly's bedroom and damn it I'm walking behind her with my eyes fixed on the movement of her legs and under that shirt where her bottom flexes.

We settle down on the bed with some real food and a lot of munchies and start talking again. About everything. Friends, boys, school, very little escapes our attention.

Carly suddenly brightens and looks at me. "One thing I have been dying to ask you." Before I have time to worry she goes on. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Shelby Marx?"

"The CFC champion?" I ask. When Carly nods I make my admission. "Yea, I get that all the time."

"Thought so. That's why Sam was staring at you when she first got here. And Freddie too. He has such a crush on her."

Well. I hadn't noticed Sam staring at me. But I wasn't watching her anyway. I shrug and we move on to music.

"Tell me about that song you did tonight."

That's one thing I can always talk about. I told her about my sister Trina having the big solo in the school's annual pageant and how, of all things, a Chinese herbal gargle caused her tongue to swell up. How there wasn't anyone else to take her pace until Andre, whom I had told her about before and who had written the song, remembered that I had helped the two of them rehearse, even mimicking the dance steps. With a laugh I told her how Andre had drug me kicking and screaming to Costuming and how Lane had shoved me on stage wearing a silver outfit that barely covered the tops of my thighs.

Carly let out a whistle and looked me up and down. "I bet that was sexxxxxyyyyyy," she drug out the last word. I couldn't resist it. I rose to my knees, pulled up the hem of the t-shirt to about the right place, put my hands on my hip and wiggled. And Carly whistled again and pretended to leer at me. I guessed it was pretending. But there was something in her eyes, something in the way they lingered on my legs, something glowing deep in them when they met my own gaze... oh here I go again!

I return to talking about the song and ask her about this theme show song of theirs. She talks about it and then sings it. She has a pretty voice. And she's good. She has me sing again. And then, both of us together, have an idea.

It takes a bit of working out, as well as a trip to peek out to make sure that Sam and Jade have gone to bed rather than be sitting out there listening to us but we figure out a way to break our songs into verses and then to alternate those verses.

We practice it, make some adjustments and try again. And it's good! We fit together well. We repeat it again and by now we're singing to each other and those ARE the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen.

By the time we finish singing out impromptu duet we're sitting right beside each other, hips and legs pressed together and near hands interlocked. I try to quell my racing heart and almost succeed. But I look at Carly and I immediately get hopelessly lost in those beautiful eyes. I can't even think. All I can do is look. I've never been this swept away by anyone before.

I open my mouth and can't think of a thing to say. Carly's mouth is open too, those soft inviting lips parted and the hint of a pink tongue between them. I can't even tell exactly when I close the distance between us and kiss those lips.

It's just a little touch of lips. A schoolgirl kiss at most. And yet the feeling that rushes over me makes me dizzy. My heart is pounding so hard I can't believe Carly can't hear it. Maybe she can. Because when we lean back to each other again and kiss for a second time her hand settles on my right breast and I'm sure the thin cotton of the t-shirt is no barrier to the thud of my heart.

I'm even surer of that because her shirt doesn't do anything to lessen the effect of my hand cupping HER breast. The nipple is hard and I can see the pulse hammering on the side of her neck. This time our mouths cling, open and tongues touch.

The second kiss seems to last for an hour and the third even longer. By now we're kneeling on the bed, face to face, our arms around each other. Finally we mutually come up for air and look at each other.

Oh my God she is so beautiful. What's she feeling? What's she thinking? What in heaven's name is happening to us?

I meet her eyes. And I read the same things that I feel. Worry, doubt, a hint of panic. Confusion, uncertainty, the idea of "what the hell is going on? And overriding all of those is the realization that what is happening here can't be stopped. Resolve hardens in Carly's eyes and with that we come together for the third time and now there's no longer any hesitation.

Fingers curl and hands yank. Carly's shirt is gone and so is mine. Locked together, our bodies as joined as our passions are, we topple to the bed. First she's on top and then I am as we roll back and forth. Legs intertwine and her hands clamp my bottom almost as tightly as mine are gripping hers. The kiss we start may never end. My brown nipples mash against her pink ones. We yank on each other and thighs slide between legs and grind as wild as two teens that have lost all self-control can make them.

My orgasm doesn't build. It simply explodes over me, like nothing my fingers coupled with a fevered imagination have ever done. I nearly scream it feels so good. And judging from the way Carly is suddenly shaking she feels every bit as good as I do. It's a good thing our mouths are still fastened together. Otherwise I think we might wake up the whole building.

We end up on our sides, facing each other as the aftershocks fade away. I find myself brushing Carly's hair back and flipping the long tresses over her shoulder so I can enjoy an uninterrupted view of her while I wait to see what she has to say. Then I realize that she is doing practically the exact same thing to me and I relax even a she speaks.

"Wow Tori."

"Wow indeed Carly."

She hesitates. "I never knew, I mean, believe it or not this has never happened before."

I answer honestly. "Me either. I have well, kind of though of other girls but I always thought they were passing fantasies and that I would never act of them."

She grins. "And is Jade one of those fantasies."

"No!" But she does float across my thoughts for a moment but then is replaced by a certain red-head.

Carly eyes me. "Methinks thou doth protest too much."

"Well," the best defense is a good offense I remember hearing, "what about you and Sam?"

"Maybe one day. Sometimes I think we're already a couple. Just minus this."

"Speaking of this," I manage to say, "What do you think we should do next?"

"I'm not sure," Carly replies. "It's hard to think with your hand back on my breast again."

Sure enough that's where my hand is. The other breast looks neglected so I kiss Carly and then lower my head until my lips can slide over it and draw it in. Carly starts making noises again and after a bit pushes my head down. Never one to refuse a request, I kiss her cute flat belly and then go over the sparse dark hair that signals the approach of her sex, dark hair already wet with juices.

To my surprise Carly shifts under me and now I can feel her cool breath between my own legs. I inhale, savoring the scent of her. But then a pair of hands grips my butt and pulls me down onto a waiting face. Her tongue penetrates me and I have no choice but to bury my face in her as well and use my tongue in her as she uses hers in me.

For two girls who have never done this before except perhaps in an occasional dream we seem to be doing really good. Really, REALLY good. I imagine Carly is doing just as I am, thinking about what feels good when I touch myself and using my tongue the same way. I run my tongue over her nearly bare puffy lips before finding her opening and entering her. I kiss and lick all over her and feel her quiver under me. But then I'm shaking myself as I feel her bring my body right to the edge. Then we're both flailing and I have to hang on for dear life to Carly and I can feel her hands holding me to keep me in place have tightened to the point it might hurt if it all didn't feel so good and oh... my... GOD!

I hope Carly isn't drowning under me. Because the flood her body releases soaks my face. And she tastes wonderful. I run my tongue over her, in her, along the inside of her thighs. I suck the drenched fine hairs of her sex, unwilling to miss a single drop of her. Finally we separate, kiss and then snuggle together. Wrapped in Carly's arms I fall asleep after no more than a few minutes and a few whispered endearments.

I awaken and for a moment I don't know where I am. Then I remember as I feel the smooth, sweet body next to me. Carly is breathing slowly and steadily. From the light coming through the window I can see she is smiling. And I can see everything else. Sometime in the night we kicked off the sheet and a nude Carly Shay is a sight that would make just about anyone jump back into bed with her.

However before I can do that mY body reminds me of just why I woke up. I shouldn't have drunk that much tea. I slip from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping girl beside me. I look around and see a little pink nightie tossed on a chair. I slip it on, open the door and head for the bathroom.

And THAT is how Jadelyn West and I happen to be passing going to and from the bathroom in the Shay apartment with both of us obviously having just got out of bed. And from the quick peeks we shot at each other before pretending the other one wasn't here the beds we each have just as obviously got out of wasn't a single occupancy. Since the only other two people in this apartment are both female I guess we've given something away to each other.

Still staring at the wall I look out of the corner of my eye at Jade. She slows as she passes the door to Carly's bedroom and she takes a quick look. I already know that the bed is right in sight from where she's standing which means a nude Carly is visible to her as well. Well fine, Carly is worth looking at. But I suspect that Sam is as well and I hope that the pair of them had as good a time as Carly and I did.

Jade turns the corner as I reach the bathroom door. As I open it I'm struck by a thought.

Damn if Jade isn't really hot. My mind runs over the image of her firm full naked body and I realize that I'm not going to forget that picture. I wonder if I'll get the chance to see it again. Somehow, and I'm not exactly sure why I feel so certain about it, I think that I will.

And I suppose that we won't roast that person who forgot to make our hotel reservations. In fact, we might thank him.

(The End) 


End file.
